


At The Window

by RFox



Series: Hybrids [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cat Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Rabbit Hybrid Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox
Summary: D.O doesn't know his name. But he's seen him almost every day. Watching with captivation.The bunny at the window.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Hybrids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	At The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote in between writing Folded Love. 
> 
> This story takes place in a different universe but with the same theme and society. 
> 
> I hope since it's short I got all the spelling errors corrected. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> ~Renard

◇◇◇◇◇

D.O doesn't know his name. But he's seen him almost every day. Watching with captivation. 

The bunny at the window.

A bunny hybrid. Or maybe he was a rabbit hybrid, D.O didn't know. He never has the chance, or confidence, to ask.

D.O was a cat hybrid, a black Norwegian Forest cat with big green eyes. 

Him and his owner Jongin live in a small apartment complex in Busan. Jongin is a ballet teacher who owns a small studio of his own, leaving early to get his studio prepped for classes in the afternoon. D.O is often left alone at home, watching TV, completing word puzzles, or reading books.

But there is one thing he does that has become routine ever since they first moved in.

Observing the bunny hybrid next-door. 

The apartment complex next to them is fairly close, maybe six to nine feet away. From the living room window, D.O had a view of the next-door neighbor's window. He couldn't see far inside but that never interested him.

D.O was interested in the bunny hybrid who opens the window every morning to water the potted plants on the windowsill. 

Right after Jongin leaves for work, D.O makes his way to the window and crouches just below the window.

The bunny hybrid, with black hair and matching long ears, soft doe eyes, and a kind smile, opens the window. He sniffs the air, his nose twitching cutely. 

D.O couldn't help but stare at the sweet bunny hybrid. He didn't have a lot of friends, most hybrids in his building were either too frightened by his intimidating gaze, or too old to play with. Although, he did find the old ones to be good company when he is searching for wisdom.

The bunny hybrid looked to be about his age, maybe a little older. His features reminded D.O of the princes from the fantasy stories Jongin used to read him. Soft and elegant features that would have both humans and hybrids fawning over him. This bunny hybrid must be very popular around his buildin-

The bunny hybrid looks up from watering the plants and his soft doe eyes finally land on D.O for the first time. 

D.O freezes like a dear in the headlights, his eyes wide like saucers. Both his tail and ears shoot up in alarm. 

He's been spotted.

The bunny gives D.O a kind smile and waves, his eyes crinkled into crescents. It was so insanely charming that D.O feels his stomach swoop. 

Hesitantly, DO lifts his hand and slowly waved back at the handsome bunny hybrid, praying his stiff and awkward behavior wasn't too obvious. Much to his surprise, he sees the bunny hybrid wave him over, gesturing for the cat hybrid to open his window.

D.O continued to stare at the charming bunny, eyes wide and his insides a turmoil of emotions. This was their very first interaction and D.O was struggling to keep his composure. He didn't trust himself not to mess up, worrying he will somehow upset or frighten the bunny hybrid who has caught his interest. The urge to run away grew strong in his gut.

He had no other choice but to steal his nerves now that his presence has been noticed.

D.O opens the window and his sensitive ears pick up the distance sounds of birds chirping and heavy morning traffic. His hands grip the windowsill tightly as he peaks his head out. The other hybrid is leaning his elbows against the frame, a warm smile still plastered on his face.

"Good morning," the bunny hybrid says and bows his head in greeting, voice smooth and silky. It matched his face perfectly.

The cat hybrid muttered a quiet greeting before bowing his head politely in response. His heart was thumping against his ribcage in excitement and terror. He isn't very good at socializing; this leads to people thinking he has an attitude. His general stare, that is often mistaken for a glare, didn't help him either. 

"Nice weather we've been having for the past few days, haven't we?" The bunny hybrid chirps. He seemed to radiate a friendly aura, his tone playful. Even though he didn't even know D.O.

"Hmn." D.O gave a hum of confirmation and nodded. 

He was scared he'd be prompted to continue the conversation. Not because he didn't want to talk to the bunny hybrid, but because he isn't good at holding them. DO preferred to listen more than anything, only interjecting with his opinions or questions sporadically. It's part of the reason why him and Jongin clicked so when, with Jongin being a talker and DO being a listener. This was their dynamic. 

Knowing this, DO feared the other hybrid would find him too dull, not worth conversing with.

There is a short silence between them before the bunny hybrid starts laughing out of nowhere, puzzling the shy cat hybrid.

"Look at me, talking about the weather of all things," he says, a giggle in his voice, "You must think I'm weird or something."

DO spots an opening to speak and takes it.   
"Not at all." He says, surprised by how different his voice travels in the open air. He doesn't leave the apartment often and when he does, he doesn't say much.

The bunny hybrid smiles at DO before saying, "I'm Suho."

Suho.

That's the name of the charming hybrid next-door. 

"I'm ... D.O." He replied, his voice going hushed automatically. He isn't used to the sound of his voice outside. It's deep and had a rasp that probably didn't match his soft features. 

"D.O.?" Suho repeated in thought, swiveling his long ears before smiling, "That's a nice name."

At the way the bunny hybrid says his name, a shiver travels down D.O's spine, his cheeks heating up instantly. His gaze leaves Suho to glance at the mountain in the distance, those deep doe eyes starting to have a serious effect on him. Those bunny hybrid charms are powerful. 

"I have to go and make breakfast for my owner. Maybe we can talk later, yeah?" Suho says, his lovely smile never falling once. 

D.O nodded franticly with a hum in response to the prospect of them meeting again. This conversation didn't go smoothly, at least D.O didn't think so. But a pleasant warmth traveled all over his body whenever the bunny hybrid had his attention on him.

Perhaps he just likes the idea of someone as handsome as Suho giving him the time of day. Or maybe it was because Suho wasn't intimidated by him. Bunny/rabbit hybrids are well known for their ability to sense someone's true intentions, measure their temperament. 

Maybe Suho senses his nervousness too.

The charming bunny hybrid waves at him briefly with that lovely smile once again before closing the window and disappearing back inside his apartment. 

D.O only now realizes that his heart was hammer against his chest, ringing in his ears. Closing his own window, he slid down to the floor and released a long sigh to calm his nerves. 

Though the conversation was sloppy, it was still a success. D.O didn't run or completely lock up like he usually did when nervous. He managed to reply, granted not very loud but thankfully Suho's sensitive ears picked it up. 

And it appears Suho wants to talk with him again. 

Running his hands down his face, a small smile appeared on his heart shaped lips, his chest fluttering from excitement. 

  
They were going to meet again.

◇◇◇◇◇

**Author's Note:**

> That's my silly little fluff fic. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> I'm not really thinking about turing this into a big think like what I did with Folded Love. It was just a little one shot idea I wrote a few months ago that I thought would be cute between D.O and Suho. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Renard


End file.
